Daisy Lemay
Susan "Daisy" Lemay is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera Guiding Light. Actress History: *Brittany Slattery (08/1989-10/1989 & 03/1994-04/1994) *Brittany Snow (12/1998-03/2001 & 05/2001) *Bonnie Dennison (01/2007-09/2009) Character History Birth Daisy was born to Dylan Lewis and Harley Cooper in September of 1987 when they were teenagers. Dylan had left Harley long before she was due to give birth. She was born on a stretch of highway when her mother and her uncle Frank got into a car accident with Alan-Michael Spaulding and Dinah Morgan (Marler) as Frank was driving her to the hospital to give birth. Dinah helped Harley deliver the baby and provided support when she had to give up the baby whom she had named "Daisy" as she had planned. Daisy was later renamed "Susan" by her adoptive parents, Jim and Connie Lemay. Early Years When Dylan returned to Springfield in 1989 and learnt that Harley had given birth to Daisy, he and Samantha Marler posed as babysitters to get close to her. This also allowed Harley to see her daughter which led her then-husband, Alan-Michael Spaulding to table a bid to buy Daisy back for Harley's sake. This offer was refused and Alan-Michael retaliated by revealing Dylan and Samantha's real identities to the Lemays. Harley's only connection to Daisy was severed and she nearly left Alan-Michael before he kidnapped her child; making plans to leave for Australia to start a new life with her and Harley. Harley refused and gave her baby back to the Lemays who subsequently moved away. In 1994, Dylan learned about Daisy (then 8 years old) when Connie Lemay visited him and revealed that she needed him to donate part of his pancreas in order to help his daughter with a rare form of diabetes. The surgery was successful, but to Dylan's heartbreak, the Lemays still refused to allow him to see Daisy. When Connie died of cancer in 1998, Daisy ran away to Springfield to meet Harley. She quickly settled into life with her mother and her then-husband Phillip Spaulding. Despite this, she plotted for Harley to enter into a union with Daisy's adoptive father, Jim Lemay. Her plan failed but it succeeded in bringing Jim to Springfield where he began to see Beth Raines. Daisy's constant battles with Beth resulted in Daisy being sent away to a disciplinary camp. When she returned, she went to San Cristobel for a family event and nearly died in a plane crash on the return trip to Springfield. Jim was able to save both her and Harley from the wreckage of the plane. Soon after, it was revealed that Beth was pregnant with Phillip's child, an event which strained her parents' credibility. Daisy began to act up and found herself involved in the distribution and sale of pirated CDs. After Jim died in a fire attempting to rescue Lizzie Spaulding and James Spaulding, Daisy continued to grow more and more emotionally distant from Harley before being sent away to a boarding school for the performing arts. During this time, Daisy became involved in bar hopping and dating much older men. Teen Years In 2007, Daisy returned to Springfield with ne'er-do-well boyfriend G, a criminal for hire in tow. After G was responsible for the death of Daisy's cousin Tammy Winslow, her stepfather Gus Aitoro discovered her passed out in G's car and locked her in a room at Towers in an attempt to sober her up. At Harley and Gus's hearing to adopt a baby named Sydney, Daisy broke down and confessed to her involvement with G. Her testimony was damning to the Aitoros' credibility as potential adoptive parents of the baby and they soon had to give Sydney up to her biological family. Blaming herself for the loss of Sydney, Daisy propositioned the opposition, but Harley saved her and brought her home. Harley and Daisy's relationship became more strained when miscommunication on both parties finally culminated in an event where Daisy was nearly sexually assaulted by a boy named Bobby. Harley didn't believe her and put her in jail for a night for drugging Bobby so she could leave. Daisy refused to speak to her mother for weeks afterwards, begging her paternal grandparents to let her live with them, but Harley disallowed it. Though she didn't get along with her mother, Daisy's stepfather Gus won her heart when he proved that he understood her in a way no one did. Daisy soon developed a crush on him. Harley and Daisy's relationship reached an all-time low when Harley slapped Daisy for claiming that her mother would've screwed up Sydney more than she already did Daisy. Furious, Harley pushed her daughter when she tried to leave and demanded some respect. Even though Harley apologized, Daisy wasn't interested and walked out. She then worked to find a way to bring her father Dylan to Springfield. When Harley decided to send her to a boot camp when Daisy got into an accident with her brother, Zach (whilst driving Harley's car), Reva fiercely defended her, but to no avail. However, Dylan returned home just as Gus was driving her to the camp. When they made a pitstop for the night, Daisy confessed her love for him, but he gently let her down telling her that he was in love with her mother. This didn't faze Daisy and she planned to sleep with Gus by drugging him. Unfortunately, the candles Daisy lit only served to burn down their motel room and she was forced to call an ambulance when Gus wouldn't wake up. Gus kept Daisy's secret and claimed that the fire was his fault, claiming he had taken painkillers when he woke up. When Dylan voiced his concerns that Daisy was cavorting with a drug addict (which Gus had a past with), he became even more alarmed when he discovered Daisy's video blog where she confessed her love for her stepfather. This convinced Dylan that Gus was also a sexual predator. However, the truth was revealed when Daisy was forced to confess when Gus told Harley about her feelings for him which led them to figure out that Daisy had drugged Gus. While she was in juvenile detention she met Rafe who turned out to be Gus's son. Daisy fell in love with him and they started dating. On October 2, 2007, Daisy found out she was pregnant and Rafe was the father. She chose to have an abortion without telling Rafe that she was pregnant. When he found out what she had done, he chose to sever the ties between them. With her mother, Harley, living in Greece with her brothers Zach and Jude and her dad, Dylan, living in Michigan, reconciling with his ex-wife, Bridget Reardon, Daisy found herself re-involved with her ex-boyfriend, G (who turned out to be Cyrus's brother, Grady). She was dating James Spaulding when the show went off air in September. Crimes Committed *Ran away from home more than once *Drank a bottle of cough medicine to sabotage Harley and Phillip's romantic plans Year's Eve 1998 *Shoplifted a dress 4, 1999 *Helped Max Nickerson escape from juvenile hall 5, 1999 *Attempted to drug Beth Raines 18, 1999 *Stole and crashed Lillian Raines's car (while still a minor) 25, 2000 *Produced pirated CDs 25, 2000- December 6, 2000 *Drug use 2007 and prior *Was an accessory to Tammy Winslow's murder, but no charges were filed 22, 2007 *Stole drugs out of a teen's backpack 2, 2007 *Shoplifted a watch, but returned it 1, 2007 *Slipped pills into a boy's vodka, causing him to slip and hit his head 7, 2007 *Drove Harley's car as a minor and had an accident 2007 *Swiped Alan Spaulding's medical records 20, 2007 *Drugged Gus Aitoro when he declined her advances 16, 2007 *Violated her parole by skipping school and not seeing her court-appointment therapist of 2007 *Abetted Mark Gillespie in various crimes (G) and Spring of 2007 *Stole cash from Harley's money jar 3, 2007 *Attempted to shoplift a watch, but was caught 3, 2007 *Arrested for assaulting Alan's butler, Jeremy (charges were later dropped) 31, 2007 *Impersonated Harley in order to get out of school for a few weeks 25, 2007 *Covered for Will Winslow in order to get money from him 28, 2007 *Sold fake ID's to come up with rent money to April 2008 *Smoked marijuana 21, 2008 *Harbored Grady Foley (who was a known criminal) 2008 *Stole money from company 10, 2008 *Perjured herself at Tammy Randall's murder trial 11, 2008 *Fired a gun at Alan Spaulding 18, 2009 *Made a fake ID for an underage James Spaulding 8, 2009 *Abetted James in his Ponzi scheme to June 2009 Gallery Guiding Light - September 11, 2007 - 2.jpg|Rafe (E.J. Bonilla) and Daisy (Bonnie Dennison) - September 11, 2007 Guiding Light - September 11, 2007.jpg|The back side of Daisy Lemay (Bonnie Dennison) in her pink lace bra and her pink panties - September 11, 2007 Lemay, Daisy Lemay, Daisy Category:1987 arrivals Category:2009 departures Category:Lemay family Category:Female characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s female characters